The demon of the past
by lazy copy nin15
Summary: "I will do everything in my power to save those I love..." okay well i changed the summary again. I've changed a few thing to make it any more realistic
1. trouble begins

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

A silver haired man lay on the hospital bed while 3 figures watch him _waiting for him to wake up_

_._

"obaachan, will he be okay? "tHe blonde haired genin asked

"Yes, right now we're only waiting for him to wake up"

"h-how did he got injured" the pink haired girl asked

"I really don't know, no one was with him in that mission. We'll have to ask him to tell us when he wake up"

'_Hatake, what have you done to yourself right now?'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the window "hey I heard the brat injured himself again, how bad is it?"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"So what did happen to the brat?"

"Internal bleeding, chakra exhaustion, blood loss and a lot of wounds…" she sighed

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah, "

"How did he get in the hospital this time?" he groaned

"Well…."

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was doing a lot of paperwork when he heard a knock on the door" enter!' she yelled the figure in front of her was almost enough to make her sick "Hatake! Go to the hospital immediately before you bleed all over my floor" she yelled once again "now Tsunade-sama it's not that bad" wrong answer, he was covered in blood, his uniform was torn from one side to the other but what caught Tsunade's eye was the huge wound by his chest._

_Kakashi caught the look in Tsunades face and threw his mission report and headed for the door. But unfortunately he was stopped by tsunade warning him _

"_If I find out you aren't in the hospital, I will get ANBU- no __**I**__ will personally drag your sorry ass in there!" she yelled_

"_I'll take my chances" and once again headed for the door "KAKASHI!"_

"_Yeah?" he stopped "if your about to drag me there you better catch me first-"_

_He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt pains inside his body, like he's insides were burning "guh! Aaagghhh!"_

"_hey kakashi are you alright? Hang in there!"_

_End of flashback_

"that;s how he got in here, we still can't find anything why he was in pain"

"maybe he's been poisoned!" Naruto said "no he wasn't otherwise will be finding an antidote right now"

"anyway you two need to rest up so you better go home" the perverted man said in a matter-of-fact tone, which annoyed them.

"NO HE'S OUR SENSEI!WE DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM!" Naruto roared.

"Yes, naruto's got a point we could atleast watch him until he wakes up"

"no! you two are going-"

"No Tsunade, they're right they do deserve to know, I'll be going know bye!"

In less than a second he was out in a poof of smoke.

"fine you can stay, but I'll be checking on you two every once in a while and when he wakes up you two are out"

With that said she left but as she closed the door she thought

" _the brat's lucky he has people caring for him , I wonder if he knows how important he is to them…to __**us"**_

_**A/N : this is my first story so please be kind and forgive any words spelled wrong.**_

_**Good side : please review my first story, it's been bothering me in such a long time**_

_**Bad side: oh will you stop being formal already? When will the action begin? people are getting bored!**_

_**Good side: … T_T **_

_**Bad side: :D **_


	2. the awakening

_A silver haired boy sat on the corner of a small cell._

'_Dad, please save me I don't like it here'_

_The boy kept muttering things to at least relieve hi mind off the loneliness and fear._

_He thought he was going to die when the door flew open._

"_Hey are we going to kill the brat yet"_

_He twitched as he heard the masculine voice say_

"_No, we'll be waiting for another month, until then the master would like to keep us entertained"_

_He could almost hear the two figures smirk_

"_Well let's begin then ha-ha!_

* * *

><p>Kakashi opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He took deep breaths to calm his heart .Once he calmed down he saw Tsunade, and his two ex- students sitting down, head-low and was sleeping soundly. He smiled warmly and almost chuckled at the sight.<p>

He didn't want to wake them up but his throat was itching like crazy. He held it for about 2 minutes until he couldn't hold it anymore. With the cough of the copy-nin the 4 shinobi's almost jumped through the roof.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?"

"I -can ma-manage Tsunade-sama"

"Here kakashi -sensei"

Sakura handed him a glass of water while Naruto helped him to sit up. Once he was done he laid him back to the bed.

"are you alright now?

"hai, Naruto

"which reminds me, we had a deal earlier on. Go home you two"

'but- we"

"I wouldn't mind the company Tsunade-sama."

"alright I have to leave before Shizune accuses me of drinking again, bye!"

The group was silent until the blonde broke it "oi oi anyone up for ramen?" "I thought you didn't want to leave" Sakura asked

"yeah but I sent out a clone to buy some ramen, it'll be here in a few more minutes"

"sure! since your treating"

"Sakura? In any chance, do you know when I'll be released"

"well according to shishou you'll be out in a week .She'll probably interrogate tomorrow"

He sighed.

His mind drifted of the dream he had 'I should talk to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya sama about that boy' he noted on the back of his mind.

' I wonder what happened to sensei. Tomorrow obaachan will talk to him but she'll definitely lock us out!'

"So how are you two?

"well sensei…"

They spent the whole day talking and telling stories. When Naruto's clone arrived they ate ramen together until 6 p.m.

"okay you two, OUT!" the furious hokage yelled

"okay see you soon kakashi-sensei" they said as they waved their hands goodbye.

"Tsunade-sama, is Jiraiya -sama in the village?"

"yes, why?"

"will he be visiting tomorrow?

"yeah you know him and again why are you asking"

"I…have something to ask you…both"

"alright then, try to rest for tonight will be here about 8 so sleep tight!" she grinned

When the door closed Kakashi sighed 'I have to figure this out, I **need** to figure out who and why that kid was in a cell' with that kakashi closed his eyes and allowed himself to enter the kingdom of to any one, another dream was bothering the copy-nin's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright first of all I really like to say thank you for the reviews and tips. And again sorry for the misspelled words.**

**Good side: please review **

**Bad side: yeah please review it so this brat will finally shut up and stop writing stories**

**Good side: but practice makes perfect and soon I'll be good at it and-**

**Bad side: nana nana! I'm not listening we already used up to much time of the readers-if there are any readers-reading this junk!**

**Good side:I have feelings to you know!**

**Bad side :well I have to and you know what I'm feeling?**

**Good side: guilty because you hate making me sad? ^_^**

**Bad side: huh? O.o no! no, I'm feeling happy because I like it when I make you sad especially when you cry!**

**Good side: sorry for wasting your time please r&r**

**Bad side:hehehe**


	3. mysteries

_**The boy landed on the hard, cold floor.**_

_**He laid there gasping for air.**_

"_**Well that was fun…"**_

"_**It would be a little more fun if he cried"**_

"_**Relax, the boss will kill you if you do anything that will-"**_

"_**Yeah yeah, chill man, I now stick to the plan and stuff"**_

"_**See you soon, don't worry will be back"**_

_**As the door slammed the boy coughed, to his surprise his hands were wet and sticky**_

_**He didn't want -need to see it he knew what it was**_

_**A single tear rolled out his sweaty and bloody cheek…**_

"_**Dad where are you?"**_

Kakashi sat up panting _'there's that dream again, I really have to figure out what it means' _he sighed as he looked at the clock _'5 am, I can't just sleep now. Hmmmm I wonder where's my book?' _he glanced at the small table. When he saw something orange he smiled. After a few minutes of reading he found his mind was thinking of the boy again.

'_Dad where are you?'_

It kept taunting him. That voice was so familiar, yet he couldn't remember who it was. '_If I find out who he was, maybe I can help him…or get in a lot of trouble."._ He sighed again and continued reading his icha-icha.

After a few hours there was a knock on the door.

"Hey brat we're here!" the white haired man grunted

Kakashi felt his eye twitched, "is Jiraiya sama drunk or something?"

"No, I just dragged him away from his _precious research_" the grin plastered on her face grew wider

"Anyway let's start

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade<strong>

_Jiraiya _each characters sentence will be written like this

Kakashi

.

.

.

**How did the mission go?**

Target down, no civilians killed

_Any problems?_

None

**How did you get injured?**

Ambush

_How many shinobis __ambushed you_

20 more or less

**For your observation what was their rank?**

10 chuunins, 3 jounins and the other 2 ran away

_Were they scared?_

I'm not sure, they look strong and rich

**Did they say their motives?**

No

_Were they the one's that did this to you?_

_I'm…not quite sure._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>what do you mean your not sure" the blonde haired hokage gasped

"it was a blur...1 minute i was there with the shinobis all dead, then there was this pain in my chest...like something was burning. I passed out, the moment i woke up I was like this"

"we'll have ANBU scout the area."

"wait! did you feel anything else?" the white haired man said

with that the two other ninjas stared at him until kakashi replied

"no...but ever since that... I'm having some dreams...which brings us to my question."he paused

"was there any boy kidnapped from konoha?

jiraiya's eyes widened for a second before reeturning to normal

"not that I heard of ?"she looked at Jiraiya

"no." he said blankly

"well you'll be having visitors in2 hours so rest up."

she said as the 2 sannins made their way to the door.

when the door was shut kakashi sighed 'their definitely hiding something'

'whatever it is i have to figure it out...with or without their help.'

* * *

><p>Outside the door they were having another conversation<p>

"Do you think **it **is awakening?"

"I don't know...maybe...we have to keep an eye out for kakashi...sooner or later he'll definitely ging to find out and we have to tell him"

"I know...we have to unseal **it** soon or konoha and all the other villages might get involved"

"we're already involved..."

"Anyway, we have to tell him soon"

"how will we tell him? should we tell the others too"

"maybe...being close to kakashi and all..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright! sorry I did'nt upload it sooner, I was busy with school. i swear those teachers are killing me!anyway please review and once again I'm really for any misspelled words and some grammar issues but I'll try better next time!**

**good side: hey! bad side isn't here right now because he got in trouble and locked in his room. hooray! that means no ones gonna bully me today.**

** after a few minutes of dancing**

**good side: wahhhhh! bad side come here I'm lonely!**

**bad side(from room): NO!GO AWAY THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TATTLE TAILING!THAT'S RIGHT DIE FROM LONELINESS!**

**good side: 'i know i just have to keep annoying him so he would talk to me...SUCKER' yeah well you...'that's right keep talking *U* **


	4. answers pt1

Hatake Kakashi sat on the hospital bed quietly. His eye onyx eye, staring out the window. Even though he seemed so relax, his mind was doing overtime.

'_Something's wrong here. They're obviously hiding something. They know about him but why won't they tell me?'_ he sighed

He let his body rest on the bed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind; he immediately sat up again only to be welcomed by a pain in his chest. He grunted and put a hand on it.

'_I need to ask them they can't lie to me. ..It's to obvious' _he smiled

It was obvious, one of his talents was he could easily read people like they were an open book, yet no one could read him as well as he could. Some of those people that managed to read him _slightly _were his sensei, his father, Jiraiya, Tsunade and a few of his friends … if he makes it a little obvious.

It was coming all fitting together only two questions remained unanswered; 'how did they knew the boy?' and 'why were they lying to him?

'_Damn it. Why can't I figure this out? They're one of the most predictable persons in the world!'_

He laid himself back to bed until there was another throbbing pain in his chest. '_What now?'_ he put his right hand to his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. He was wrong, there was one more question remaining. 'How did he get injured and why was his chest hurting so badly?'

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to go away. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain went away. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.<p>

Before he could react to it, it flew open immediately revealing the colors white, 2 blonde, and pink. A funny thought crossed his mind _'hmmm…if you look at them they do look like a box of crayons'_ he imagined them in crayon costumes inside a huge box of crayons.

He couldn't help but hold his laughter at the thought a few chuckles escaped his lips which made the 4 shinobi's eyebrow rose.

"Sensei? Why are you laughing?" the blonde boy said.

"Oh, I was just playing with my imaginary friend…"

"I'm not even gonna ask." Jiraiya muttered

They sat down and became very silent.

"Sensei, are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's a bit dull in here because a certain _someone_ hid my book"

"Well if _you _put them in the right places, the nurses won't read them and immediately throw them out the window, shrieking!"

"Well I-guh! aaaaaargghhhhhh!"

He was stopped in mid-sentence by a sharp pain in his chest.

"KAKASHI! hang in there, you 2 hold him down"

the 2 shinobis hold their sensei down hesitantly at first but got steadier after realizing that their sensei

maybe in some danger." JIRAIYA!"

"right!" he pulled a piece of paper that seemed to have writings in it, almost looking like a seal.

"SEAL!"

Kakashi's body seemed to relax until he was left gasping for air.

he took a few deep breaths until he caught his breath

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, from the start i knew you were lying, what did you do?"

they both sighed as the 2 younger shinobis kept a face of confusion.

"what are you talking about?" the pink haired medic asked

The silver haired jounin ignored her question and asked another one

"2 nights ago I-I had a dream about this boy... he was alone and there were two men talking. i couldn't understand some but it sounded

like they were ordered buy someone to kidnap the boy. he kept muttering '_Dad, please save me'_ over and over"

the 2 sannins eye widened

"Anything else?" The blonde hokage asked

"well last night, it was very blurry but the boy was lying on the floor with bruises and blood all over two men were having a

conversation but I couldn't figure it out" he paused

"Back to my questions, do you know this boy?and what did you just do?"

"mind as well tell you, jiraiya hear kind of _sealed_ or force your chakra back at you."

"but obaa-chan, there wasn't any chakra leaking out of sensei's body"

"And why would jiraiya-sama seal it?" her apprentice asked

" it's better if you hear the whole story, well- not the whole story, just the part we know and what your father told us"jiraiya stated

"MY FATHER?" he stared at disbelief

* * *

><p>"yeah I still remember it. we were at the training grounds 3 months after Orochimaru betrayed the were about 2 years old by we were talking while you were shooting targets<p>

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_"are you sure your supposed to teach your son this stuffs while his only 2 years old!"a feminine voice shrieked_

_"well...yeah...his the one that asked for it._

_"enough chit chat why did you call us?" an impatient Jiraiya asked_

_"well I have a little favor to ask you..."_

_"what is it, anything?"she said_

_"well before that i have something to tell you."_

_"what is it"_

_"thousands of years ago, there was this powerful demon that ruled over the land. he was probably the most powerful demon ever. The humans were his slaves_

_and followed every single order until one clan changed it. there was one man that sealed him somewhere,after that, humans felt peace for once. it remained a secret ,never to be told every one thousand years the seal would break and one person from the clan must reseal or destroy it once and for thing is... Kakashi and I belongs to that clan..."_

_"hahaha!really funny Sakumo.."Jiraiya laughed as if it was a joke _

_"Sakumo,are you sure your not overreacting?" tsunade said suppressing her laughter_

_He sighed they want proof?he'll show them proof!"_

_"every infants that are destined to reseal it will have a special mark." he paused waiting for a reaction_

_"KAKASHI!COME HERE PLEASE!" he yelled_

_"the boy dropped his weapons and ran to his father_

_"what the mattew daddy?"_

_"are you tired"_

_"yes" he yawn as he fell asleep in his fathers arms_

_Sakumo carefully unzipped his sons jacket and revealed a pale body_

_"o don't see anything unusual" they said in unison_

_"KAI!" he said as a crimson seal appear on his son's chest_

_"wh-what's that"Jiraiya said fearfully_

_"it's the mark"_

_they were silent after Sakumo resealed it and zipped his son's jacket on_

_"tell more?_

_"...sure..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay!for my previous chapters i'm really sorry for its shortness (including this one)**

**good side: please review**

**bad side:yeah or else boss will kick us out...**

**good side:oh and boss says she'll fire you first :D**

**bad side: not until i bribe her**

**good side: not until i tell her the-mmhhpphmm mmhpm!**

**bad side:(covers good side's mouth)shut up!**

**good side:(get's free) alright...when was the last time you washed tour hands?**

**bad side: ummmm,... 3 days ago.**

**good side: excuse me i'm going to wash my mouth now...-leaves and goes to bathroom**

**bad side; 3...2...1... booom**

**good side:...**

**badside :what a looser not even noticing a bomb in the medicine cabinet**

**boss:WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?**

**bad side: ummm...it was good side! :D**


	5. answers pt2

"WAIT, YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IT ALL THIS TIME, A-ALL THIS YEARS!"

The blonde boy yelled at the sannins

"You could've at least hinted sensei…" Sakura said.

Kakashi was a little bit stunned but said nothing. "It-it wasn't that easy, Sakumo asked us not to tell you until the right time." He tried to calm them down

"When's the right time? There were plenty of good times, before all this happened!" Naruto lectured them

"YES THERE WAS! But-there were a lot of things that happened. We just wanted him to have a normal life. Sometimes when we tried to tell him, just looking at his eyes makes us guilty."

The Hokage stated, tears brimming in her eyes.

Kakashi's head shot up "for what? He asked

"For keeping this entire secret, keeping your past a secret."

A small smile made its way in his masked face. "It wasn't your choice and you did it for me."

The two sannins returned a weak smile.

"Ummm… ero-sennin… I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier… I just-"

"It's okay. Don't worry 'bout it, I'm used to you always yelling.

"So uhhh… Jiraiya-sama, could you tell us more?" sakura said shyly

"…sure…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Tell us more?_

"…_sure…"_

"_It all started centuries ago… the demon named Oni Ookami, meaning demon wolf. He was the strongest demon in their world. Some said he got bored and decided to take over the human world. By then, shinobis_

_Had one single village they all lived at. Everybody was happy until it took over. The demon had silver fur that's kinda like a flame, it had red eyes, and it was really huge. For a year the humans suffered, until the Hatake clan stopped him. The Hatake clan was the leader of the shinobis that gave their lives to awaken the inner ninja in all of them. They started a war against the demons. Many died but there was this Hatake that created a jutsu to seal it. They said that it was gone for good…"_

"_wait! But you said that it had to be sealed every thousand years…" diary yelled_

"_well did I said I was done?" sacrum said mockingly._

"_think before you react idiot! Anyway please continue Sakumo…"_

"_Well…all of them thought everything was alright. Because of the destruction the demon cost, 5 shinobis traveled with some of their people to different lands. Of course, the Hatake followed Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grand father. Everything was peaceful until a hundred years passed. The demon returned and unleashed his wrath. The Hatakes sent their strongest men after it repeated history. After another century they put a mark on the chosen baby and it is still going through the Hatake blood. Unfortunately the Hatke clan was wiped out by a still unknown cause."_

"_but what did happen to the person that sealed it?" Tsunade curiously asked_

"_no one knows exactly what happened to them"_

"_but…why are you telling us this?"_

_He sighed " it's because, I want you to give me a favor… I want you to look after Kakashi…I might not be there for him when the time comes…"_

_The man said slightly chuckling. The two was speechless for a moment. The white fang can't imagine what would he do if they said no so he kept his head down but it shot up when…_

"_SURE!" the 2 sannins reassured him._

"_thank you…and please…don't tell him until the right time" they nodded_

"_so…ramen anyone?" the white haired man asked._

"_men will be men"Tsunade sighed _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"so that's what happened."<p>

"but how did anyone keep this a secret to the world?" kakashi asked

"well…uh…my memory isn't that good..uuhhmmm…-Tsunade do you know?" he shyly asked

"well let me think…no, I don't think he told us…b-"

"YOU OLD PEOPLE ARE SO FORGETFUL!" the blonde boy yelled at them earning him a smack in the head by the 2 sannins while they muttered 'shut the hell up!'

"wait… you said something about sensei's chakra…"

"yeah! I heard that too!" naruto stopped rubbing his head

"well that mark isn't just for show. The Hatake elders put that seal because some cant control it so they only unseal it when its time…" Tsunade grunted

"but you said our clan was wiped out… how could someone unseal it?" '_it feels weird calling it our'_

"well Sakumo gave us a scroll to unseal it however…"

"what?

"well the seal might have a little…side effect…"

"what kinds of side effect tsunade-sama?"

"well considering it's been locked up for 30 years, it'll probably be like… the kyuubi's cloak…"

"when do you plan on unsealing it then?"Naruto suddenly questioned them

"in 2 weeks or less… anyway it's a little bit late we should get going.." tsunade announced

"and no one's staying wether you like it or not.!" the white haired sannin warned them.

After they said their goodbyes, the copy-nin was alone in the room ' who knew my life had this twist?' he humored himself ' I need to do this…I don't want anyone to get hurt…especially them…' with that he fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto~<strong>

Naruto lay in his bed looking at his ceiling . Memories of his sensei played in his mind…

"_why am I so worried, I'm sure we could overcome this… I promise I won't let anything bad happen to anyone…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura ~<strong>

Sakura sat on the side of her bed, holding the picture of team 7. _"I hope sensei would be alright… I hope no one would be hurt also._ she looked at her window and sighed after that she fell asleep, hugging their picture

* * *

><p><strong>Jiraiya and tsunade ~<strong>

" if you think about it… we didn't kept our promise."tsunade began

"really?" he asked

"well we did promise we wont let anything happen to Kakashi not only to Sakumo but to his mom to…"

"ahh yes..the day he was born… I hope they could forgive us…

"me too…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so … I'm really sorry for a day but you see I ran out of my imagination XD**

**Good side: hey! Boss said we should get some rest**

**Bad side: didn't he fired you yesterday?**

**Good side: nope! She said she'll investigate the scene of the crime first**

**Bad side (nervously): uhhh well… bye I should really get going now …uhhh any way please review!-leaves**

**Good side: hmmm…what's his problem? Well… I gotta find bad side… please review!**


	6. reveal

Kakashi's pov.

* * *

><p>I sat in the hospital bed for an hour now…Tsunade must've scared everyone away. I still can't believe I have to do this… I don't even know what <strong>it <strong>is!

I know that Tsunade will discharge me tomorrow but I still have his bad feeling in my stomach like something bad will happen.

I sighed I realized there's no going back on this. I know there's nothing I could do but, I don't want anybody getting involved in this. I know it will be hard but I need to be strong for all the people I love.

When I looked at the window the door suddenly flew open.

"Hey brat! Why can't you teach this student of yours to follow strict directions from the hokage?"

I saw Tsunade holding or more like pulling my 16 year old comrade. And I also saw Sakura by her side; obviously they teamed up to sneak in

"B-b-but obaachan…team 7's motto was…AW! We will never let our comrades down! OUCH!" I smiled at the scene. Naruto manage to say that while his ear was in a death grip of Tsunade.

"Yeah he's right shishou!-" of course I knew she wanted to say more but she couldn't … thanks to her master's death glare.

"Gah! Will you two shut the hell up? The brat's about to get released tomorrow, couldn't you at least wait?" she let go of Naruto's ear and closed her eyes. The poor boy lost his balance and sat down on the floor rubbing his red ear.

There was along period of silence until Naruto broke it

"Ne, can we go in now?" he stupidly asks

When the godaime's eyes opened they were half furious half calm. It was creepy but I got used to it after a few s-rank missions.

I heard her sigh and said "fine but only a few minutes okay?"

"It worked!" Naruto yelled and because of that the hokage gave him a glare

"What worked?" she gritted out

Naruto's smile vanished when it was replaced by fear

"Nothing shishou, you know Naruto his idiot and all…hehehe" Sakura started making up. Note to self improve their lying skills.

"Well I'll just call you when I need to talk to him so good bye!" she stormed out of our sight and the two sat down in the chairs by my bed,

"Sensei…will anything be back to normal?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry…I'm not sure but … we'll all try to make things normal

"Sensei, I know it's a little weird asking this but…"

"But what Naruto?"

"Well… could Sakura and I …uh hug you?"

I stared for awhile. I'm pretty sure Sakura wanted to ask that too

"WELL OFCOURSE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO-"

"Sure" I cut him off. Even if I'm not their sensei anymore, it's still my job to comfort them.

I offered them both an arm. After a second I could feel tears running down their cheeks and on to my shoulder.

The moment they let go, they were already wiping their tears away. I grinned at them; well of course they can't see it so…

"Hey, if it would cheer you up I could show you my face…" I started slowly. I expected them to yell out and say 'gotcha!' but I didn't got it instead I saw them smiling at me

"Sensei, are you sure you want to show us? The idiot right here could sell the information to the entire woman in konoha" I knew she was kidding but unfortunately Naruto's face told me he was planning to.

"I'll take the chance…that is if you want to" I tempted them

"Hell yeah we want to!"

"Okay then." I said as if it was a warning

I slowly pulled it down and…

* * *

><p>Naruto pov<p>

I saw sensei pulling his mask down. The pressure was killing me. When we saw his face it made the both of us gasp. Sensei's so handsome. He had a long nose and his lips are thin but not that much. In other words he was perfect!

It made me think why he wore a mask.

* * *

><p>Sakura pov<p>

Oh my god! Sensei is so handsome

The look on Naruto's face told me he was thinking the same thing. I can't look away. His face is like hypnotizing me. DAMN IT!

* * *

><p>Kakashi pov<p>

Maybe I shouldn't have showed them. Oh man here comes the questions. I sighed as I prepared for the one and only question people kept asking me when they saw my face

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WERE THAT DAMN MASK!" they yelled in unison

I sighed again I imagined a quieter reaction but I answered the question anyway

"Well number 1 to not get that sort of reaction every time someone sees me." I paused as I saw them blush

"Number 2 is because …"I paused what could I say? Because of my father? Force of habit or the shame?

"Because of what sensei?" I heard Sakura ask

"Well because of a lot of things. I'll tell you that in the right time don't worry…"

I reassured them.

"Oh okay" they both said

I saw the hint of disappointment in their face.

"Well tomorrow I'll be released so let's get some ramen, my treat"

I saw their faces brighten up.

"Okay but on one condition!" Sakura challenged me

"Sure"

They looked at each other while grinning

"You won't were your mask while_** eating!**_" they both said in unison.

A few hours later I woke up and saw Naruto and Sakura holding my hands while they sleep

I felt as if my heart melted. So I slept again…smiling.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

Two figures watched the 3 ninjas just outside the copy-nin's room.

"He showed him huh?" the sannin asked

"Yeah! At times like this I regret keeping secrets" the blonde woman chuckled

"it wasn't our choice he got stuck with this problem… but seeing them like this …nobody can't help but feel guilty"

"If only he doesn't have all the burdens of his past to carry…"

**A/N: i would like to thank 3DY3Namite for his/her tips and advices .And of course due to unexpected explosion- glares at bad side- we'll have some new members. But of course I can't take them out… they'll only look like side kicks right now.**

**Goodside: this is your entire fault**

**Bad side: it wasn't me who opened the medical cabinet and activated the bomb**

**Good side: but you're the one who put it in the first place…anyway the new casts will be introduced in the next chapter**

**Bad side: - mutters- idiot! Any way boss wants to apologize for the long wait!**

**Both: sayonara!**


	7. author note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Guyz, i'm really sorry but i'm not feeling this story yet. I'll continue this when i get the time or the inspiration.**

**I'm just really busy wih school... i'm really sorry**

**I'll re write this story in a few months/ weeks or whatever right now i'll just try and make some one shots...hehehe...sorry**


End file.
